Hormonas
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Gemido tras gemido, sintiendo como esa lengua hacia maravillas, abrió la boca para soltar un grito que jamas salio, hasta llegar al climax.
1. Chapter 1

Hormonas

"Esto no es correcto" sintiendo como le devoraban la boca "No esta bien" manos vagando arriba y a bajo de su cuerpo. Acelerando su respiración, sus pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire, el palpitar de su corazón era lo único que escucho.

Soltando un gemido, se alejó del beso por un poco de aire mientras su cabello se hundía en el agua por su movimiento, inconsciente de la exposición de su cuello, el cual fue atacado con besos junto con chupones sobre él. Una mano alzando una pierna hasta colocarla en su cadera para doblarla más. Electricidad curso por su cuerpo al sentir la piel lisa y musculosa sobre ella, haciendo una respiración ahogada.

Sus manos hormiguearon, tratando de sujetarse a algo, agarro los húmedos hombros. Mientras su compañero siguió centrado en besar y acariciar la piel con su lengua para ir bajando hasta comisura del inicio de su pecho, buscando mejor acceso a los montículos, agarro con sus manos su trasero terso y la levanto, sacándola de las aguas termales. La cabello azabache olvido como respirar al sentir la boca en uno de sus botones rosa, haciéndola temblar junto con un gemido, sus manos agarraron el cabello en un par de puños por las sensaciones que comenzaron a correr por todo cuerpo, sin darse cuenta como lo acercaba para que se comiera su pecho mientras era chupado con avidez.

Su mente se encontró mareada por tantas cosas, un apretón en sus nalgas le recordó que no solo una parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo ocupada. Gemido tras gemido, suspiro mas gritos ahogados era lo que mostraba la pasión que en ese momento se estaba demostrando, sus ojos brillosos de tanto placer.

Tan pérdida estaba que no sintió el movimiento de su pareja hasta que su cuerpo se coloco sobre la superficie rugosa y fría de una piedra. La mano derecha al estar libre, agarro su cadera mientras la izquierda le daba suaves masajes sobre su muslo, provocando que sus piernas fueran abriendo para darle el espacio y colocarse entre ellas.

Soltando su cabello, paseo sus manos por la musculosa espalda pálida, la dureza debajo de sus dedos era mágica, su cabello negro-azulado cayo sobre sus hombros para mezclarse con la cascada plateada de su compañero para terminar siendo un mar de blanco y negro. Su respiración comenzó a ser entre cortada y sonora, un quejido tras otro, mordió su labio inferior al sentir los labios de luz sobre su vientre, bajando cada vez mas.

Abrió la boca para dar un grito que jamás salió, tratando de alejarse de tanta conmoción, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tantas sensaciones reunidas en unos instantes, fallo miserablemente al sentir el par de brazos que la sujetaban por la cadera. Sus ojos prácticamente se viraban solos, su cuerpo temblaba con cada lamida, gruñido, chasqueo entre sus colmillos en su feminidad. Coloco las manos sobre los antebrazos, apretando fuerte hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos. Sus piernas tomaron vida propia al abrazar su cabeza mas profundo en ella.

Gemidos con mayor fuerza se soltaron al sentir como su húmeda lengua la penetraba, alejando una mano de su cadera, utilizo dos dedos para abrir sus labios vaginales y chupar con emoción en su flor. Kagome no soportando mas, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse mientras veía luces multicolores, hasta pegar un grito al llegar al clímax, el cual fue tomado sin dejar ni una gota.

Se relajo con el cansancio que venia después de tanta emoción, pero su compañero aun no terminado, la agarro y en un segundo la tenia sobre el césped bajo su bien formado cuerpo, levantando una pierna para que sintiera sobre su muslo la protuberancia dura que latía. Dando un gemido, su entrada se humedeció nuevamente con todo fervor al sentir el calor y la necesidad de su compañero.

Besos de mariposa por su cuello "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" su aliento caliente sobre su oreja, mientras la mordía y chupaba, el resultado fueron escalofrios.

"A ti" sin aliento. Quejándose al sentir la punta húmeda, paseándose por su entrada, bromeándole con cada rose.

"No escuche" Una mordida en la parte sensible de su cuello, introduciendo la cabeza sobre su entrada para sacarla rápidamente, la quería oír suplicar.

Gruño con frustración al sentir como su aparato de placer le era quitado, tratando con movimientos de cadera de atraparlo e introducirlo completo, fallando miserablemente. Abrazando su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al suyo con fervor, haciendo movimiento ondulatorio, sonriendo al oír el quejido. Mirando sus ojos dorado rojizos, los colmillos resaltado de sus labios, la marcas de su rostro un color más profundo y resaltados, la luna un azul-purpura.

"¿Qué quieres?" expreso con un gruñido animal.

Una pequeña prueba del placer que podía experimentar le fue concedida, lo suficiente para hacerla perder la cabeza "¡A ti! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡A ti!"

Con una sonrisa depredadora, se introdujo completamente.

"¡Oh!" Abriendo los ojos para terminar en una posición sentada.

Con la respiración fuera de control, el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, el cuerpo temblándole junto con una humedad extra que no debería estar allí, sudor corría por su frente. Pero lo peor para la joven azabache fue la frustración en cada fibra de su cuerpo junto con la decepción que le invadió al ver a su pequeño grupo alrededor de la fogata que se había hecho para esa noche.

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, debió haberse preparado para tales sueños después de toparse con el inu youkai tomándose un baño hace una semana. Aun recordaba claramente su cuerpo en el agua, las gotas resbalándose sobre su escultural pecho, las cuales quería lamer, también ese estomago de lavadero en el que podría lavar su ropa allí, sus manos le habían picado por las enormes ansias.

Sino fuera por el vapor la hubiera olido.

Y si no fuera por Shippo que la jalo lejos, se hubiera quedado babeando.

Acostándose otra vez, cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de alejar toda sensación negativa, deseando regresar al sueño y terminarlo.

¡Se había quedado en la mejor parte!

Queriendo dar un grito de desesperación.

¡Malditas hormonas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hormonas

Tomando agua, soltó un suspiro para acostarse en toda su extensión sobre la sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol, se sentía cansada después de tantas noches interrumpidas por cierto personaje de ojos de oro e igual frustrada porque jamás lograba terminar sus sueños, sino era la intensidad, era porque alguien la levantaba pensando que era una pesadilla.

Dejando que su mente se vaya a la deriva, trato con todas sus fuerzas ponerla en blanco para relajar su cuerpo, parecía nada pero por esos momentos frustrados su físico había comenzado a tensarse, ya sentía nudos en toda su espalda.

Arrugo el entrecejo al detectar una poderosa energía que se acercaba, pero al no sentir malas intenciones se suavizo y siguió viendo la profundidad de sus parpados. El sueño la estaba empezando a invadir, era como si estuviera en una hamaca meciéndola y arrullándola, dejándose llevar poco a poco mientras se nublaba su mente.

"¡Sesshomaru!" grito Inuyasha.

De un jalón abrió los ojos, ese simple nombre fue suficiente para espantar toda tranquilidad de hace unos segundos, colocándose en una posición sentada, lo vio en toda su gloria en blanco en el otro extremo mirando al orejas de perro que había sacado su espada. Mordiendo su labio inferior, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara rápido a la isla de la memoria, asique la imagen del taiyoukai cambio a como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Dando un gemido lastimero, su rostro se puso rojo como la cereza, su cuerpo le empezó a quemar por la temperatura que subía, mientras sus regiones bajas estaban humedeciéndose con las imágenes de sus sueños que pasaban como flash sin compasión.

Su garganta se seco y un escalofrió le recorrió. Tenia que huir, no debía darse cuenta el efecto que tenia en ella. Su preocupación debía a que el joven de traje rojo y su pequeño kit habían detectado un cambio en su olor cada que soñaba esas cosas, Shippo era un niño era normal que no supiera pero no era consiente de la inocencia del inu-hanyou o también podía pensar que era en él quien soñaba. Que se quedara pensando que era él. La cuestión era que al sentir su cambio al llegar el cabello de plata rápidamente se daría cuenta, en caso de que no, tenía un problema mas serio.

Sesshomaru si sabía el significado de ese olor.

Rogando a todo kami conocido para que no hayan puesto atención en el cambio de su aroma, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a quedarse allí y la descubrieran. Tomando su mochila, sin dedicar un vistazo a nadie, salió huyendo al rio que habían cruzado hace unos momentos, necesitaba bañarse.

Cruzando una imagen del ojo de oro sobre ella

Un baño muy frio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hormonas

"Uh…ah…¿Eh?" fue lo mas coherente que logro pronunciar, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que le habían dicho.

"Feh, que tan difícil es entender lo que te dije" frente a su cara "sino te hubieras ido corriendo podrías haber escuchado todo"

"¡Claro que te entendí!" frunció el ceño "solo…yo…¿Estas bromeando verdad?" pidió esperanzada.

"Estoy hablando enserio" cruzando los brazos.

"Es que…no puedo creer que hayas platicado con Se-sesshomaru" su simple nombre la hacia erizarse.

"¿Tienes frio?" pregunto al verla temblar.

"No, solo fue un escalofrió" dedicándole una sonrisa "entonces… ¿a-aceptaste?" agradecía en este momento por la ignorancia del hanyou en el temblor de su voz.

"Feh, tenemos que reunir todas las fuerzas posibles, aunque no me agrade la idea-"

Mirando al orejas de perro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza por lo dicho. Entendía las intenciones del ojo de cobre, Naraku se volvió mas poderoso y cada vez tenia mas sirviente a disposición, pero…

Pero…

¿Por qué justo en este momento tenia que madurar? ¿Por qué en su momento mas difícil? ¿Por qué cuando no podía controlar su mente y cuerpo? ¿Por qué cuando a cada segundo aparecía su imagen? ¿Por qué cuando tenía unos sueños prácticamente vividos le pasaba esto?

¿¡Por qué!

"-comenzaremos a viajar con Sesshomaru"

Lo siguiente que supo es que todo se volvió negro y se caía.

Se había desmayado.


	4. Chapter 4

Hormonas

Apretando los labios juntos, estaba como una remolacha, por kami no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, ni en sus mas lejanos sueños se imagino encontrarse en frente de este lugar para eliminar la necesidad que tanto cundía por su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos trato de reunir todo el valor dentro de sí, en este momento prefería luchar un youkai diez veces su tamaño a estar allí. Dio un paso para retroceder dos y darse la vuelta.

"No puedo, no puedo, no puedo" murmuro, tapándose la cara.

Cabello plateado pegado a la espalda húmeda, ocho cuadritos perfectamente formados, agua cubriendo regiones bajas "Tengo que hacerlo aunque no pueda, no puedo seguir así"

Mirando el letrero iluminado con variantes colores junto con la música que acompaña la tienda.

"Nunca creí llegar aun sex shop" se dijo así misma.

Tomando una profunda respiración, asintió, sujetando su bolsa con fuerza. Cinco pasos fue lo único que necesito para llegar a la puerta y empujarla para abrirla, perdiendo la fuerza en su brazo, utilizo el otro para mantenerla abierta y entrar.

"Primera parte del plan hecho" susurro.

Virando para quedar de frente a los productos, soltó un chillido al ver un hombre desnudo frente a ella, solo para parpadear y darse cuenta que era una piñata, un sus piro de alivio pero luego lo miro reflexivamente.

Si los hombres humanos son así prefería no tener uno humano.

Una sonrisa depredadora con colmillos resaltados, ojos oro-rojizos, musculosos brazos con pectorales impecables. Sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen de su mente, su cabello azabache voló por todos lados, encaminándose a algunos objetos.

"¿Qué es esto?" agarrando un empaquetado anillo de plástico con diferentes picos "Anillo wow strech, Anillo estimulador con el que podrás tener erec…ciones" calor subió por su cuello "más…fuertes mientras sus nódulos esti-ti-mulan los…labios vaginales"

Antes que su mente comenzara a procesar alguna imagen o la idea de lo que podría sentir, dejo el aro, siguió mirando alrededor por algo más, de reojo alcanzo a ver la palabra chocolate, agarrando el botecito vio a una pareja batiendo de chocolate al otro mientras se lo iba comiendo, dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar al cambiar las imágenes de esas personas por ella y el cabello plateado. El clima no debía funcionar, había más calor que en un principio.

Abrió la boca sorprendida al ver los juguetes de pene en los estantes, eran gruesos y largos con diferente textura, algunos eran con vibraciones mientras otros cargaban púas todo alrededor o los dos juntos. Dando un trago se quedo con la duda si realmente esos aparatos lograban entrar eran grandes para su cuerpo pequeño. Pero lo que le hizo sorprenderse fue el precio.

¡El mas barato estaba en trescientos pesos!

Dando un resoplido, lo dejo por la paz, no cargaba tanto dinero en el monedero. Virando para salir se topo con unos perfumes, sorprendida, agarro uno que decía mujer, buscándole alguna descripción de que era, pero no lo encontró mas que el precio a ciento cincuenta. Estaba barato, abriéndolo, lo olio, considerando comprarlo para la época feudal en las ocasiones que no logre tomar un baño, además de que era leve su fragancia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hormonas

Taladrando los dedos sobre la mesa, se quedo pensando si fue buena idea salir con sus amigas de la escuela, pero si quería saber algún dato de como abstenerse a esos pensamientos, imágenes y sueños estaba más que dispuesta a oír, ahora la cuestión era que hablaran de ese tema sin necesidad de que se den cuenta por su interés.

"Dinos Kagome ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio?" pregunto Yuka.

"¿Eh? Pues bien" agarrando su malteada de fresa y dándole un sorbo.

"¿Ya dieron el siguiente paso?" cuestiono Eri, comiendo una papa frita.

"¿Siguiente paso?" inconsciente a lo que decían.

"A lo que se refiere Eri es que si ya tuvieron relaciones" agitando las cejas Yuka.

"¡Yuka!" regaño Ayumi.

Un polvo rosa paso por sus mejillas al saber lo que le preguntaban, pero en realidad ese sonrojo se produjo por las imágenes de sus sueños con él hermano de su disque novio. A su suerte lo tomaron las chicas en otra dirección.

"¿Y tu ya diste el siguiente paso Yuka?" miro Eri a la susodicha.

"Si" mordiendo su hamburguesa con los ojos brillosos "Fue maravilloso"

"Y…" hablando por primera vez queriendo "si llegaran a terminar" recibiendo una mirada sucia, alzando las manos en respuesta de inocencia "solo es una suposición, no quiere decir que realmente vayan a terminar es solo un pensamiento que me cruzo nada mas es todo en verdad no quise ofenderte-"

"Sigue con tu pregunta Kagome, ya se calmo" le dijo suavemente Ayumi para calmarla.

"Bueno…a lo que me refiero a que si llega a pasar, que espero no sea así" agrego rápidamente "según se la abstinencia es difícil…¿Cómo le harás?"

"Pues igual que un hombre" murmuro.

Moviendo la cabeza aun lado con curiosidad "¿Igual que un hombre?"

"Si, Kagome, masturbación" hablando todavía en voz baja.

"¿Mas…turbación?" recordando los juguetes del sex shop con un sonrojo. Un asentimiento fue su respuesta"¿Cómo?" arrugo las cejas, haciéndose la inocente.

"Con la mano"

"¿Mano?" Ahora si que estaba confundida.

Miro con atención como le mostraba la mano y movía los dedos. La ojos zafiros tomo un sorbo de su malteada mientras pensaba la nueva información que le habían dado.


	6. Chapter 6

Hormonas

Dando un suspiro, agarro una galleta de la mesa y comenzó a comérsela, tenia una suerte muy mala, había intentado todo para encontrar una forma de satisfacción o de detener los sueños húmedos que tenia, lo peor es que comenzaría a viajar con el provocador de tan lívidos sucesos.

¿Por qué los youkais debían tener tan agudos sentidos?

¿Por qué tenia que ser un inu youkai, sobre todo inu?

Mirando su galleta, se quedo pensativamente y si… ¿Lo intentaba envenenar con chocolate? Decían que el chocolate era malo para los perros….Esta bien, estaba desesperada. Frunciendo el seño, se comenzó a irritar por el sonido de la tele a gran volumen que oía su hermano, por dios, ese niño quedaría sordo, sino es que la ceguera de estar tan cerca de la televisión le ganaría.

"Souta, bájale el volumen" fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Pero Kagome" se quejo, retirando su atención del aparato para ver a su hermana mayor.

Dejando de hacer un entrecejo, le dio curiosidad lo que veía "¿Qué miras?"

"Es un programa informativo" regresando su atención a su entretenimiento.

"¿Sobre que?" agarrando otra galleta para sentarse al lado de su hermano.

"Sobre los ladrones y sus métodos de evitar los perros policía" desviando la mirada para ver la otra galleta de la cabello azabache con una sonrisa.

"Evitar, exactamente, evitar ¿Qué?" Viendo movimiento en la comisura de su ojo.

"Principalmente su olfato" acercándose a quitarle la galleta.

Con un brillo en los ojos junto con una sonrisa de gato, quizás su hermano menor al fin había logrado algo de utilidad con la televisión, sobre todo un beneficio y confort para ella, ya que era su ultimo día en la era moderna y mañana comenzaría un viaje constante con su pesadilla/maravilloso provocador.

Entretenida en el programa, quito la galleta de chocolate para comérsela y Souta terminara cayendo a su otro lado, golpeándose el rostro con el piso al ver su fracaso por arrebatarle la galleta a su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

Hormonas

"Kagome me puedes explicar porque trajiste eso" apuntando arriba de la cabeza de la azabache.

"¿Qué tiene Inuyasha? No le veo nada de malo" volteando a ver al ojos de cobre.

"Nunca lo habías traído ¿Por qué lo traes ahora?"

"Es porque el sol a estado aumentando en estas temporadas" ajustándolo a su cabeza.

"Tampoco te habías hecho una coleta" sospechosamente.

"Estas exagerando Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha, deja en paz a Kagome-sama, no tiene nada de malo que trajera el…" quedándose en pausa al no saber su nombre.

"Gorra monje Miroku" mientras le sonreía.

"Feh, yo creo que algo te traes entre manos" entrecerrándole los ojos.

"No seas un exagerado Inuyasha" agarrando el ala de la gorra para acomodarla un poco arriba para enfrentarse con los ojos de cobre.

"Inuyasha, no sabia que encontrabas diversión en molestar a las personas por algo sin sentido" se escucho delante de todo el grupo.

"Feh, déjame en paz Sesshomaru" le gruño.

Una gota de sudor paso por el cuello de la cabello azabache, volviendo a agarrar el ala de la gorra esta vez lo bajo para no ver a la persona que le había hablado al cabello gris-plateado. Rogando a todos los kamis que existían que por favor su cuerpo no reaccionara, queriendo dar un quejido.

"Entonces deja de comportarte como un cachorro"

¡Oh por dios! ¡Su voz se escuchaba mejor que en sus sueños!

Mas profunda y seductible.

Bajando un poco mas la gorra, se forzó a no verlo, sabia que la idea y el intento eran malos pero hasta ahora había logrado evitarlo, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad también no tener que pasar la vergüenza para explicarlo.

Respirando hondo, esta vez rezo para que no volviera a hablar.


	8. Chapter 8

Haber, haber a todos mis lectores mas vale que hagan stop y lean esto que les mando, ya saben que nunca mando dedicatorias en esta historia, pero bueno el punto es…

Todos! Se quejan de que son cortos los capítulos! Si son corto pero actualizo cada uno o dos días! O a veces en horas! Pero no! Vienen y se quejan! Pero saben algo? Síganse quejando! Saben porque?  
Porque el capitulo anterior (que ni siquiera cumple las 24 horas) ha conseguido hasta ahora 7 comentarios con una hoja mientras que "El perro" ha estado dos días y con trabajo ha tenido 11 comentarios y fueron 24 hojas!  
Ven la diferencia?

A si como ustedes se quejan yo me voy a quejar entonces, ustedes se quejan y quejan que están cortos bueno yo me quejo de que el perro me tomo tiempo hacerlos además que estuve checando errores ortográficos, releyéndolo quien sabe cuantas veces para poder mandarles un capitulo decente y mira nada mas como va, en cambio esta como cada capitulo es de una hoja puedo checar fácilmente los errores ortográficos y actualizarlo sin ningún problema.

Hay una autora que me encanta que luego sus capítulos son solo UN PARRAFO, y aun así sus lectores le tienen paciencia…

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen: La gorra era para evitar que viera a Sesshomaru para que no se excitara.

Nyaaaaa: Ya actualice "El perro" por cierto, porfa si me mandas un comentario de la duda de una historia que el comentario este en la historia que debe estar. Espero no haberte ofendido y grax porque te gusten mis historias, les dedico mi tiempo.

Chovitap: tus comentarios me encantan y son los mas agradables que he recibido además que me rio cuando los leo, se nota que entiendes mi punto.

Faby-sama: Tu comentas todas mis historias y estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero si ves la comparación de arriba entenderás un poco mis ideales, es mas fácil leer que escribir, ya si decides dejar de comentar pues esta bien yo entiendo, pero por mientras gracias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hormonas

Extendió suavemente su saco de dormir color violeta sobre la tierra, había traído dos sacos para dormir, el rosa en el que siempre duerme se lo había dado a Rin para que descansara con mayor cómoda. Agarrando su mochila las manos le sudaron por los nervios, esta seria la primera parte para intentar evitar que encontrara ese olor en especial, abriendo uno de los seguros de sus bolsas, saco unas varillas y una cajita de madera junto un encendedor.

"¿Qué es eso Kagome?" pregunto el kit mirando el objeto.

"Es un incienso para relajarse Shippo" con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo piensas usar?" colocando sus manitas sobre su muslo, volteando a ver su rostro.

"Para poder dormir tranquilamente" bajando a su oído "Ya vez que Inuyasha nada mas se dedica a andarnos estresando"

"Tienes razón" asintiendo.

"¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato mas con Rin-chan?" tratando de alejarlo.

"Esta bien" mientras salía corriendo.

Soltando un suspiro, se pregunto a que horas se había vuelto tan buena mintiendo, le mando unas disculpas en silencio al ojos de cobre por usarlo a su conveniencia, pero si no quería que hubiera problemas en el grupo tenía que hacer algo. Preparando las cosas para la noche, su frente se humedeció con preocupación, en unas horas vería si el primer truco había funcionado, sus sueños no tomarían mucho tiempo para tomar rienda suelta una vez que se acostara.


	9. Chapter 9

Vampirestar: *Tomando aire* yo entiendo, bueno trato, pero llega un punto en el que nomas uno se desespera, mi cabeza esta dividida en 5 historias pero bueno esa es mi culpa verdad? Pero bueno ya me aligere y este capitulo te lo dedico por ser el primer comentario del capitulo anterior e igual por tomarte el tiempo de explicación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hormonas

Su respiración fue pesada con grandes suspiros, agarrando la hierba bajo sus dedos, los apretujo hasta arrancarlos mientras sentía el aliento sobre su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos por toda la espalda, besos de mariposa sobre su vientre la hacían sentirse que regocijada junto con nudos dolorosamente ricos. Unas manos pasando por sus piernas a los muslos, cepillando partes sensibles haciéndola sentirse como un fuego artificial.

El corazón le latió a mil por hora, haciendo más húmedas sus regiones bajas, al punto de llegarle a manchar su trasero y que las orilla fueran cada vez más pegajosas. Por kami, juraría que si no supiera que era su humedad pensaría que le había bajado su mes por la cantidad que soltaba, unos colmillos por las regiones bajas la regresaron a su principal asunto, haciéndola temblar.

Sus piernas, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se abrieron para darle el espacio necesitado, escuchando un gruño alzo la mirada para toparse con ojos dorados que brillaron con picardía y una sonrisa que la hizo olvidar como respirar, volviendo a sus ministraciones, agarro los tersos muslos para colocarlos en sus anchos hombros, con su cara por su feminidad, le soltó un pequeño soplo para sentirla temblar.

Lamiendo con extrema lentitud por su entrada hasta llegar al clítoris para recibir un quejido de respuesta, haciendo el mismo paso otra vez, esta vez escucho un gemido lastimero. Kagome sentía que moriría en estos momentos de frustración, sus manos la tenían bien sujeta de su cadera para no hacer algún movimiento que él no quería, curiosamente este efecto de dominación le encantaba.

"¿Te gusta?" con su voz seductora.

"Si" soltó en gemido.

"¿Qué tanto?" profunda, hilarante.

"Mucho, mucho, mucho" sentía delirar.

"¿Quieres mas?" mareadora, adictiva, podía escucharlo toda la vida y no aburrirse.

"¡Oh si! ¡Por favor si! ¡Por favor!" suplico, queriendo llorar.

Su lengua se abrió espacio entre sus labios vaginales para llegar a su entrada y lamer la orilla de esta. Para luego meter la punta y volverlo a sacar, haciendo movimientos circulares por toda su entrada hasta su botón donde al final le dio un enfático lamer.

"¡Oh por dios!" Se sentía en la dicha y al mismo tiempo en la miseria, solo estaba jugando con ella, quería retorcerse debajo de sus dedos, salir de su inmovilidad pero no podía y menos con la neblina que había en su su rica risa alrededor de ella, burlándose de ella y su necesidad, quería agarrarlo de los hombros y enterrarlo en su feminidad, sentir lo duro de sus músculos en todo su cuerpo, pasar su mano por las rayas que adornaban su rostro.

¡Y maldita sea quería que le sacara su frustración!

¡Ahora!

"¡Deja de jugar!" le exigió.

Con una sonrisa "Como tu desees pequeña miko" enterrándose en su flor como le había pedido.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, solo sintió los flash de su lengua sobre si, comenzando a soltar gemidos y maullidos mas seguidos, sintiendo un bulto sobre su abdomen para luego comenzar a retorcerse, soltando un grito de liberación sintió como su cuerpo convulsiono por el climax.

Pasándose una mano por el rostro, se quito un poco de sudor de la frente, mirando alrededor, se pregunto si alguien había despertado o si de casualidad había soltado algún gemido. Tomando una posición sentada, observo la tranquilidad con la que dormía su grupo. Shippo había decidido dormir con Rin en el saco rosa, Sango estaba durmiendo en Kirara, la cual descansaba, el monje Miroku durmiendo a su lado, son un sonrojo sobre el rostro y una sonrisa perversa, Inuyasha recostado sobre un árbol abrazando a tessaiga, tragando por la verdadera prueba de todos, busco por Sesshomaru, alcanzando a ver un destello de blanco, entrecerró los ojos para verlo, lo encontró sentado con una pierna extendida y la otra alzada, la cual tenia su brazo sobre ella colgando.

¡Oh por kami!

¡Había funcionado!

Respirando hondo, sintió el olor a copal del incienso que había traído. Queriéndose acostar nuevamente a dormir, se agito incomoda al darse cuenta que se sentía pegoste y sucia. Tomando una decisión, comenzó a salir de su saco para empezar a agarrar sus cosas, e irse a tomar una ducha a las aguas termales.


	10. Chapter 10

Hormonas

Mordiendo el goma arriba del lápiz, frunció el seño en concentración, tenia mas de quince minutos con la misma ecuación de matemáticas.

¡No entendía nada!

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, se puso la mano en la cara tratando de entender porque era mas difícil resolver una ecuación que salvar tu vida contra un enemigo cinco veces tu tamaño.

"¿Qué haces Kagome-chan?" escucho la pregunta aun lado, volteando a ver se topo con la exterminadora.

"Mi tarea de algebra Sango-chan" haciendo pucheros "Pero es imposible"

Tomando un lugar al lado de la cabello azabache, ofreciendo una sonrisa "Bueno, no entiendo mucho lo que dices pero, cuando era una niña mi papa me decía que para que fuera mas fácil lo cambiaras por cosas que te gustan" Haciendo una mueca de enojo, alzando la mano "!Pervertido¡" soltándole una cachetada al monje atrás de ella.

Ignorando el suceso al lado suyo, pegándose en la barbilla con el lápiz, pensó lo que le dijo la cabello chocolate _Algo que me guste… _Instintivamente movió la mirada a cierto personaje de ropajes blancos, alzando el ala de la gorra, un poco, con su lápiz.

_Entonces… _regresando la mirada a la ecuación _Haber, si un Sesshomaru tuviera una camisa al cuadrado mas tres Sesshomarus con camisa y pantalón menos cuatro Sesshomarus con pantalones al cuadrado mas un Sesshomaru desnudo cuantos Sesshomarus con vestimenta y sin ella quedarían…_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, repentinamente ya no era tan difícil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sé que tarde, asique aquí están las explicaciones:

1-Una amiga que tenia 6 años que se mudo y no la había visto asique vino y toda la semana me absorbió.

2-Ya empezó mi inscripción a la universidad otra vez, tengo que ver los asuntos de las materias y mi credencial, tonterías que hacen para mantenerte ocupado aun en vacaciones, voy a tratar de mandar avances antes de empezar clases.

3-(La más importante de todas) Mi abuela acaba de fallecer…era muy querida para mi asique ando tratando de estar bien, pero espero entiendan porque perdí inspiración…

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hormonas

Cortando un pedazo del chocolate que había traído para ella, especial con almendras, aprovecho que a los niños le había dado una paleta para disfrutar su dulce sola. Agarrando con los labios una de las puntas del cuadrado separado, comenzó a chupar la mezcla café en esa sección, sintiendo un sabor exquisito en su boca.

Alejándolo de sus labios, se metió la mitad del cuadro a la boca para disfrutar el sabor, además de pequeños trozos de almendra que se soltaban para pasearse en su paladar, volviendo a colocar la mitad del dulce en su boca pero esta vez ponerle los dientes para arrastrar una cantidad mas grande de chocolate.

Colocando todo el chocolate en su boca excepto una punta donde lo sujetaba con sus dedos, comenzó a chupar ávidamente el dulce, el cual se derretía esparciéndose por sus labios y manchando sus dedos. Alejando el pequeño trozo que le quedaba entre los dedos, jugo un poco exprimiéndolo y batiéndose más los dedos, riendo un poco, metió de un jalón el chocolate de su boca, masticando lo último.

Sintiéndose batida, comenzó a limpiar sus labios, empezando a sorberlo y chuparlos. Sacando su lengua, limpio más lejos en sus labios. Mirando sus dedos, lamio poco a poco las secciones batidas con una mueca de placer, tomando su dedo entre su boca, chupo hasta escuchar el característico plop al salir de ella, haciendo el mismo paso con su otro dedo.

"Se-señorita Kagome" expreso sorprendido el monje.

"¿Qué pasa monje Miroku?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

"No…nada" riendo nerviosamente.

Mirando alrededor, encontró al monje mirándola ávidamente con una mano abriendo y cerrando su túnica, luego paso a Inuyasha quien estaba con la cara toda roja, haciéndole juego a su ropaje, negándose a mirarla y gruñendo. Parpadeando sorprendida, miro al último varón de su grupo, el cual estaba de pie dándole la espalda ¿Era su imaginación o tenía rígido los hombros?

Buscando a la otra chica del equipo, le mando una pregunta silenciosa de la actitud de los hombres, la cual le movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Bueno…" evitando su mirada el ojos purpura.

"F-f-feh" saltando a la cima en de los arboles para perderse de la vista de los demás.

"¿Uh?" frunció el ceño.

"Miko"

Volteando a ver al cabello plateado "¿Si?" gracias a sus inciensos podía terminar los sueños y mantener un mayor control cuando estaba cerca de él.

"Hn, nada" encaminándose a los arboles, cubriéndose en su sombra para que no lo pudieran ver.

Sesshomaru había estado…dudoso.

"Señorita Kagome…yo…le aconsejaría que no volviera a comer el chocolate de esa forma" cerrando los ojos con un tic en la ceja.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno…es que…no nada olvídelo" colocándose de pie y yendo a caminar.

Alzo y bajo los hombros desinteresada, al final de cuentas nadie le dijo nada, sonriendo felizmente agarro otro pedazo de chocolate.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, no es un nuevo capítulo lo sé, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo estudio y trabajo, hasta las vacaciones será que tenga tiempo, así que por favor en estos momentos no me pidan continuación, a partir de julio pueden mandarme que los reclamos que quieran porque ya me dedicare a ellos.

Otro tema eh recibido comentarios e inbox sobre personas quejándose de mi forma de escribir, algunos mencionando que a cada rato diga el nombre de quien está hablando, bueno cuando son dos personas creo que lo hago muy obvio quien es la que habla ¿quieren confundirse? Lean el retrato de Dorian Grey, la iliada, la odisea, los ojos de mi princesa. También mi narrativa, sinceramente no lo veo difícil de echo mi escritura está basada de acuerdo a la de paulo coelho ya que fue el tipo que me gusto, si algún párrafo no está entendible mejor póngame el párrafo que no entendieron y lo corregiré si realmente lo veo mal.

Sale, cuídense mucho, bye ;)

Lo peor que se puede hacer es tratar de no entender lo diferente y/o ayudar a corregir lo que se debe, solo criticarlo. Por eso todo mundo se cree critico experto.

-Kigami Aizawa

Nunca podemos juzgar la vida de los demás, porque cada uno sabe de su propio dolor y de su propia renuncia. Una cosa es suponer que uno está en el camino cierto; otra es suponer que ese camino es el único.

-Paulo Coelho


End file.
